Kiss of a Vampire
by Gods of Time
Summary: Duo is a Vampire and Heero is his prey, but things get a little more complicated when Love gets involved.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own gundam wing nor it's Characters. We do own the story so not taking it okay.

Pairings; 1x2, 3x4, 5xZ

Warnings: Lemons, Limes, angst, temper tantrums from a king, lol, death, language, vampires.

The Kiss of a Vampire

Chapter One

It was late. A boy with hair the color of rich dark chocolate left his room through the window by the light of the full moon. He was fairly nice to look at if you did not get caught in his icy blue star. He was somewhere in his twenties and seemed to like the night for its lack of other people.

A shadowed figure watched the boy and decided on following him, slipping into the shadows. He made not a sound as he slipped from shadow to shadow, following what would be his prey tonight.

The chocolate haired boy climbed down the wall and walked in the shadows even though there was no one else on the street. Or so he thought. He slipped into the stables unaware of the one that was following him.

"You know, you shouldn't be walking around at night...by your self." The voice was a deep baritone and heavy with a Transylvanian type accent. The voices owner stayed in the shadows, only his cloak and glowing violet eyes visible.

"Leave me alone." The chocolate haired boy jumped onto a horse and rode off down the street.

The violet eyed shadow smiled flashing his white fanged teeth and followed the boy, moving just as quickly as the horse, without making a sound or letting his prey know he was there.

Heero entered the woods and slowed the horse down to a trot. The figure shadowed by the trees, continued to follow the boy, waiting for a time that would be perfect to make his move.

Heero road for hours before he stopped at a stream to let the horse and himself get a drink. The shadowed figure dropped down from the trees and spooked the horse into running off at full speed.

"Oh, looks like your horse is gone." The figure said with a mocking smile.

"What do you want?" Heero put his fist up ready for a fight.

The vampire's breath caught only a bit when he saw the boys face. He disappeared and reappeared directly behind Heero, wrapping his arms around him.

"My, you are a beautiful things, aren't you." He said, his lips close to Heero's neck., brushing against the skin lightly.

"Let me go." Heero growled trying to get out of the other's grip.

"No I don't think I will." The vampire said pushing Heero up against the tree, licking the juncture where his shoulder and neck joined.

"I said let go!" Heero managed to get an arm free and punched the other man.

The vampire just laughed a bit and grabbed the boys free arm and forced it behind his back tightly. "I like them when they fight." He purred.

Heero growled and brought his knee up into the other boy's crotch. That got the vampires attention and his grip loosened as he gasped for air, his teeth bared revealing the sharp fangs.

Heero punched him across the face again and took off running. The vampire growled out and gave chase.

"Why are you running?" He laughed, keeping up with the boy with little problems. He stepped in front of the boy, prepared to catch him in his arms. Heero turned left just in time avoiding the vampire. The vampire smiled and stepped in front of Heero again. "I love playing games as well." He said with a laugh. This time Heero did not have time to dodge and ran right into the vampire's arms. The vampire forced him up against a tree again, this time behind him. His arms holding Heero's and his knees in the back of Heero's knees. "But I am too hungry to continue any longer." He said, licking the same spot as before.

"Get off me!" Heero's voice was cold and harsh.

"I like you, you have spirit." The vampire said, kissing Heero's flesh and nibbling just a bit.

"If you are going to do it then do it, Vampire!" Heero growled.

"Thank you for the invitation. It'll make my job easier." The vampire said, sinking his sharp fangs into Heero's neck. Heero bit his lip refusing to scream as he felt his energy and blood leave him. The vampire only took enough to feed himself. He licked the wound, stopping it from bleeding.

"I think I will take my time with you." He whispered, then was gone, the first rays of light breaking through the sky.

Heero dropped to his knees. Why had the vampire not killed him? Heero was tired, so very tired that he fell asleep right where the vampire had left him.

"Trowa! I found him, he's over here." The blond man said, rolling Heero over and checking for a pulse. It was small but it was there. Zechs fell back on his butt when he saw the two small holes in Heero's neck. Trowa came up to him.

"Vampire bite." Zechs called to Trowa as he picked Heero up and they returned to the palace.

------

"The king is going to have our heads." Trowa said quietly.

"We're not going to tell him." Zechs said loudly.

"Good idea" Trowa said as he lay Heero on his bed.

Zechs cleaned Heero up quickly and tucked him into his bed. "We are going to have to make sure that the vampire doesn't get him again. I don't know why he let him live in the first place, but it can't mean anything good." He said. Trowa nodded and latched the window. Zechs worried over Heero for the entire day, hoping the boy would wake up soon.

---------

Hope everyone enjoyed, reviews will make us update faster.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kiss of a Vampire

Chapter Two

"What do you want?" Heero asked coldly as the sky started to darken.

Zechs jumped and looked at Heero. "I want you to stay in the palace tonight, no more of these midnight outings." Zechs said, a hand over his heart as he caught the breath that Heero had scared out of him.

"Make me." Heero said ask he climbed out of bed and headed for the bath.

"Fine I will. If you leave tonight, I promise I will make the arrangements for Relena to come for a visit, maybe even expecting a proposal." Zechs said casually, inspecting his nails as if nothing was amiss.

Heero growled at the mention of the pink menace's name and slammed the door behind himself. Zechs smiled and walked up to the door, leaning against it. "I saw the marks on your neck." He said.

Heero did not listen, he merely ride himself of his clothes and jumped into the pool like bath that was built into the floor. Zechs sighed.

"Heero, you can't ignore what happen. Your father will kill you if he found out." He said.

"I know." Heero said under his breath before he slipped under the water.

------

"No one is to awaken me." Duo growled out, gracefully walking past the black haired man and the blond boy who served him. His cloak billowing out behind him as he walked. He entered his chamber and shut the doors.

"What do you think that was about?" The blond boy asked with a smile.

"That, Quatre, is an impossible question to answer. He must have had difficulties catching his prey or something." Wufei said, leading Quatre away from the chamber.

-----

Heero dressed in black pants and a blue shirt with a high collar and re-entered his room. He stepped out onto his balcony and watched the sun set.

"I don't think it is wise for you to be out here." Trowa said from his perch along the balcony wall.

"Hn." was Heero's only reply.

"Heero, the Vampire didn't kill you, which means he'll either be back tonight or tomorrow. I am going to wait for him." Trowa said, hand on his sword.

"I could not fight him off." Heero looked up at Trowa. "Good luck." He went back into his room. Trowa sighed and watched Heero leave. He knew he was no match for a vampire but he had to try to protect Heero, it was his job after all, and Heero was his friend.

Zechs waited for Heero in his room.

"What?" Heero asked as he pasted him.

"I'm going to stay here and protect you as well, and don't think I'm doing it for you. If you get killed then so do we, either by the vampire or King J." Zechs said with a grin.

"Hn." Heero said and left his room heading for the kitchen to get a drink.

--------

Duo finally emerged from his chamber and went in search of his servants, only finding that he had two. "Where is everyone else?" He asked Wufei.

"Died." Wufei said simply. Duo sighed and pinched the bridge of his noise in frustration.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Quatre asked with a smile.

"No. I'm going out, I'll bring back someone to help you two." Duo said and left.

-----

Heero entered the kitchen and found the cooks were still there ,so he asked for his drink. He found himself very thirsty so he got another before he left the kitchen and headed towards his room.

Heero's room was dark, the balcony doors opened and a wind gently blowing through it. Heero did not bother with the doors and went over to his bed.

"Your guards are weak, I didn't think someone like you needed them." Duo said from a shadow near the balcony door.

"Back for a snack?" Heero knew it was pointless to run.

"Maybe, though I don't think you would survive if I did tonight. They were enough." Zechs and Trowa fell to the ground on the balcony.

"Then what do you want" Heero growled.

"Just to see you I guess. Though there is little I can do with you in there and me all the way out here, suffering from the cold." Duo said with a smile, flashing his teeth towards Heero. Heero walked over to him. Why? He did not know himself.

Duo's smile widened. "Are you willingly looking for death, or do you just enjoy the thrill of being close to it?" Duo asked.

"Death would suite me fine." Heero stood just inside the door. "Come in if you would like, death dealer."

Duo lifted a brow and took a step towards the door but didn't quiet go in yet. He narrowed his eyes and smiled. "You invited me inside, do you realize that you are no longer safe?" Duo licked his teeth seductively.

"Hai." Heero nodded.

Duo took the step forward, walking around Heero with a smile on his lips. "You will belong to me." Duo said before heading back out to the balcony.

"I belong to no man." Heero said coldly.

"But I am not a man." Duo said with a smile, picking Zechs and Trowa off the ground and jumping down the wall, disappearing from sight. Heero closed the door and went to bed knowing he would fall to the same fate that his guards had and he really did not care.

-----

Duo dropped the two bodies in front of Wufei and Quatre. "Make sure you change them fully this time, I do not want to keep hunting for servants." Duo ordered.

"Yes Sir." Quatre lifted Trowa and Wufei took Zechs, they bit into their own flesh, then made them drink their immortal blood to complete the change. Duo smiled at the site but quickly turned and left for his room, the sun would be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kiss from a Vampire

Chapter Three

The next day Heero had been questioned as to the whereabouts of his missing guards but he could not answer. New guards were posted but they were useless morons. Heero went to bed early that night. He's head resting on his pillows as the sun set outside his window. It was just passed midnight when one of the guards gave a startled scream that was cut short quickly by the sounds of snapping bones and gurgling from his throat.

"Stay where you are, young prince." The second guard said and headed for the door.

"Why should I listen to a dead man?" Heero said coldly as the guard ran to his death. The guard fell quickly never making a noise.

"Back again, Vampire." Heero looked over to the shadows by his balcony door.

"These ones were worse then the last ones, they don't even deserve the fate of becoming my servants nor my meal, what are you trying to do, poison me with bad blood." Duo said was a smile.

"Hn" Heero did not move for his bed.

"Why don't you come closer." The vampire said.

"Why don't you?" Heero answered. He knew he could not run from the Vampire but he did not have to cooperate.

"You know very well that I cannot pass through this door way without your invitation." Duo growled out, he didn't like being toyed with when he couldn't toy back.

"I thought I invited you last night" Heero sat up.

"It's a new night." Duo growled out, stepping out from the shadow, just outside the door.

"Oh well, come in then. Make yourself at home" Heero said with no emotion.

Duo walked in slowly as if it were trapped or something. He made his way to the bed and sat on the edge, looking in the mirror and laughing a bit at his missing reflection. "So why did you invite me in so willingly?" Duo asked looking at Heero.

"Why not?" Heero asked.

"Well most people would use the advantage of the safety of the own homes against me. But you willingly rid yourself of that barrier, that safety." Duo said.

"This is no safe place." Heero growled.

"What would make you think that I am safer then this place." Duo said, leaning forward a bit, licking his lips.

"I don't care if you are..." Heero watched the vampire.

Duo cupped Heero's check, his tongue licking Heero's neck, his teeth grazing a crossed it likely but not sinking in. Heero just sat there and closed his eyes.

"What am I, say it, I love to hear people say it." Duo whispered in his ear, licking it.

"Death?" Heero said leaning into Duo's arms.

"Do you want to die, Heero?" Duo asked, barely able to control himself much longer.

Heero did not answer he just laid limp in the vampire's arms. Duo pulled away and laid Heero on the bed, leaning over him and kissing his lips gently. "I will give you three days Heero. Three days to think about it. If you want to die then I will take you're life. You will join me in my castle, forever." Duo said, then in a whisper of wind, he was gone.

-----

The next morning Heero was awoken by a loud squeal.

"HHHHHEEEEEEEERRROOOOOOO!" Echoed around the entire castle.

A small red haired child ran into the room looking scared. "Heero, run she's coming, that pink devil is coming." Mairemaia yelled, pushing the prince out of his bed. "Hurry!" She yelled.

Heero pulled on his coat and ran out to his balcony looking for a way out. He spotted a vine and climbed down it. Relena came to the balcony edge and watched him.

"Heero wait for me." She cried out, trying to climb down as well. Heero jumped down and ran into the city that surrounded the palace he was always trapped in. Relena stopped, trying to catch her breath. She lost Heero in the crowd of people. "Damn." She said and headed back towards the castle.

Heero allowed himself to go with the flow of the people looking at things in the market as he went. A hooded blond boy bumped into him and fell, revealing his face to the sun. He quickly covered himself hissing at the pain the sun brought and stood up, leaning down to help Heero back to his feet. "I am so sorry." He said.

"Its ok. I think you were more harmed then I was. You work for, him?" Heero dusted himself off.

Quatre gasped. "Who are you? I don't know who you're talking about?" Quatre said quickly.

"Yes you do." Heero glared at the boy for lying. "I will most likely be joining you in a few days. Tell your master that if he wants me, then he has to spend tomorrow night and the day after with me."

"Um, I...you have no idea how hard it is to tell Duo anythi-" Quatre stopped talking, he had just told this person his masters name. "I should go." Quatre made to leave.

"Duo huh? " Heero caught Quatre's wrist. "Tell him that Heero asked this of him." And with that Heero walked away with the crowd. Quatre moaned and disappeared into an alley, making sure no one saw him, he disappeared with a soft breeze.

Heero headed back to the palace when it started getting late. He entered through the front door and there was no way to avoid the mass of pink that attacked him.

"Heero, my lovely darling, how was your day out?" Relena said hugging Heero tightly.

"Refreshingly pink less." Heero said as he tried to pull Relena off.

-----

Quatre waited nervously outside Duo's room, when the door opened Duo eyed him suspiciously. "What's up, Quatre?" He asked.

"I ran it someone named Heero today." Quatre started.

"Oh?" Duo said walking down the hall, motioning for Quatre to follow him.

"He said that if you want him to join you, that you would spend all of tomorrow with him day and night." Quatre gulped.

Duo spun on him. "Does he not understand that I am a vampire. I need to sleep during the day?" Duo yelled. His hands tightening into fits. "How did he know that you were my servant?" Duo asked.

"I bumped into him in the market and my hood fell." Quatre's eyes found an interesting place on the ground.

Duo sighed and grabbed Quatre's cheek, pulling it to the side and seeing the small burn on the side of his face. "You need rest, go sleep, it should heal right up." Duo said, turning away from Quatre and walking down the hall.

"Right. Night Sir!" Quatre said before running off.

Duo went back to his room and slammed the door, causing a few of his pets to fly off into another part of the large chambers. He threw open his closet and yanked out a large heavy cloak that could block him from the sun, tossing it onto a chair. He growled out again. "If Heero thought I was remotely scary before, well..."

He went back to his bed to sleep, he would go to Heero just before dawn, best to get as much sleep as possible right now, he was extremely glad he had filled up last night on blood.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Chp four will be on rather quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

The Kiss of a Vampire

Chapter Four

Heero spent that night with a spatula permanently attached to his hand, as he had to keep prying Relena off.

Duo appeared in the shadow just before dawn and growled quietly at the site of the women in bed with Heero. Though she was laying at the foot like the dog she was, she was still there. Duo sent a cold chill through the room to get Heero's attention. He would need to be invited in.

Heero sat up with a shout. "RELENA!!!!!!" Heero saw red and bashed Relena off the bed with the spatula. "GET OUT!" Her head not processing properly she high tailed it out of the room.

Heero looked up at his balcony. "Duo! Come in." Heero jumped up and opened the door for him then closed every curtain in the room making it very dark. Then he moved and lit some candles around the room.

"I don't think I've seen you so happy to see me. Or so happy, period." Duo said with a smile, spreading out on Heero's bed. no matter how much sleep he got at night, the day just seemed to drain him of life...or the life he had anyway.

"Are you okay, Duo?" Heero moved over to the bed next to Duo.

"You couldn't have asked for me to just spend two night with you, could you?" Duo asked with a smile and pulled Heero down onto the bed with him.

"Why do you want me to come with you?" Heero asked.

"Heero, I have been alone for way too long, a vampire only chooses someone when they appeal to them in some way. Like I said before, I like you, you have spirit." Duo started laughing. "Not many people will invite a vampire into there room willingly. Nor, talk to them without fear." Then Duo's face straightened. "Though I may have to punish Quatre for giving you my name." He said seriously.

"Hn" Heero relaxed in Duo's arms.

Before even a minute had past Duo was asleep on the bed, Heero in his arms. Only an hour later Pounding filled the room. "HEEEEEEROOOO!!! You're father would like to speak to us in the main dinning hall." Relena said...or rather screamed. Duo jumped in his sleep and started growling. His grip on Heero tightened painfully.

"I hate that girl with a passion..." Heero growled.

"You are not the only one." Duo growled out, pushing Heero out of the bed with his foot. "Go do your princely duties." Duo said, thinking it was that easy to get ride of Heero so he could sleep. If only he knew.

"I'll be right back" Heero got up from the floor and locked the door behind himself.

Duo mumbled something and pulled the covers over his head. Relena greeted Heero outside with a smile and grabbed onto his arm. Heero Allowed Relena to pull him down the hall. "So I have the whole day planned out for us, a picnic and a day on the town, then we can spend the night together really getting to know each other." Relena said, rubbing herself on Heero, trying to be seductive.

"I have plans with a prince from a neighboring country." Heero said the first thing that came to his mind.

"What country...what prince...geez Heero it's a prince, he'll get over it, I'm a princess, obviously more important that a prince. Geez. Well your father said it was okay, so your friend can just come back another time." She said, snobbishly.

"He's from Eltwo" Heero said the name of the kingdom that was the farthest away he could think of and one that no one knew a thing about.

"That is not fair, I was here first." She whined.

"I don't want to offend him and start a war Relena" Heero said coldly.

Relena huffed and walked away. 'Then there's no point in talking to your father I just made it up to get you out of bed." He said her nose in the air.

"HN" Heero growled and went back to his room.

Duo groaned as he hear the door open and pulled a pillow over his head. "You're too loud." He complained.

"Sorry." Heero whispered and put the candles on the other side of the room out and made his way to the bed putting all but one out.

Duo lifted the covers for him and waited for the boy to climb in before wrapping him up in them close. Duo started nibbling on Heero's neck his teeth nipping at him, but not sinking in. He's body went limp as he fell back asleep, mumbling something about incredibly loud females that deserved to die.

Heero did not say a thing, he just let the Vampire do as he wished but he did reach over and put out the last candle.

Another hour passed before Mairemaia opened the door. "Heero, get up sleepy. I need to clean your room." She said opening the curtains. Duo was safe as the covers covered him completely, and the pillow was still over his head.

"Don't worry about it" Heero held the blanket over Duo.

"Oh, you make me so mad some times. Just because Relena is here doesn't mean you get to stay in bed. Now get up before I go get you're Father." Mairemaia threatened. Pulling at the covers.

"I'll be out in a minute give me a second to make myself descent." Heero growled.

The small maid huffed and walked out of the room, slamming the door.

"We have to leave the room." Heero put his hand on Duo's shoulder. "The curtains are open, don't remove the blanket.

Duo sighed and keeping the blanket pulled over himself he grabbed Heero's chin and made him look at him. "I will have my payback." He growled, but there was a seductive smile on his face.

Heero blushed and got up. He pulled a secret passage open that was in the wall by his bed. "Come this way"

Duo gracefully walked into the passage and turned to Heero.

"I left my cloak on your chair." He said.

Heero took the blanket from him as he entered the shadows and put it back on the bed. He grabbed the cloak and went back to the secret passage. He called to the maid and closed the wall before she entered.

Duo put the cloak on covering his slim body, that was dressed his tight black pants and a loose white shirt. He put on tight black gloves and pulled his hood over his head. "Okay." He said, ready to face the word during it's hell hours as he called them.

"If we run into any one you are a prince from Eltwo." Heero walked through the passage and in to the music room and opened the wall a crake. Finding no on in there he opened it and closed the curtains in the room.

Duo sat down in a chair and looked around the room. "Can you play anything?" He asked, looking at the instruments.

"What one would you like to hear?" Heero asked.

Duo looked around the room again and pointed to the piano. "That one."

Heero nodded and sat down at it and began to play. Duo listened with a smile on his face. He closed his eyes letting the music over take him. He drifted into a light sleep. His face relaxed into peacefulness. Heero's song changed to a death march as Relena entered the room. Even though Duo was awake he left his eyes close. "Heero, why are you playing in here in the dark?" Relena laughed, though she was still mad at Heero, she completely ignored the man in the chair.

"I have a head ach, the light was hurting my eyes." He growled. "Do you have any requests?" He asked Duo.

"Why are you asking him he's asleep." Relena said glaring at the hooded figure. Duo stood up and walked over towards Heero, surprising Relena. He sat down on the piano bench and started playing a song that was well over three hundred years old, playing it with his eyes closed. His gloved figures working gracefully over the keys.

"That's nice." Heero got up and picked up a violin and played along. Duo smiled, making sure to keep his teeth hidden. There was a suddenly loud screeching noise as Relena had picked up a lute and had tried to play. Duo was in front of her in a moment. "What is it with your obsession with ruining such beautiful things." He growled out. One hand on Relena's wrist and the other with the lute held high. "Can't you leave us in peace?" He said tossing her towards the door. Relena fell to the ground crying. She took off out of the room. "She squeals like a bore." Duo spat out and walked out of the room, his hood covering his features, tossing the lute away from him. Heero set the violin down and caught up with Duo.

"I hate this place." He growled out pulled away from Heero and heading back towards Heero's room.

"Do you see now?" Heero asked, not knowing if he should follow or not.

"Have you made you're choice?" Duo asked stopping in his steps. "I'm leaving as soon as the sun goes down." He continued into Heero's room, closing the door.

"I did before you left that night." Heero took it as Duo not wanting him near by and kept walking past his room. Relena glared and followed Heero down the hall. Hearing everything the two where taking about.

"What do you want?" Heero asked.

"Why is he really here?" She asked keeping her distance


	5. Chapter 5

The Kiss f a Vampire

Chapter Five

"I am leaving, Relena." Heero said coldly.

Relena laughed a bit nervously. "You can't just leave. You have duties here, and you're going to marry me." She said.

"No. I'm not" Heero took a step back toward his room which happen to be what Relena was standing next to.

"Why do you want to go with him. I heard the two of you talking. Why would you want to leave me, your family." She looked stuck up at that moment, not caring, not the list bit worried that Heero would leave.

"There is nothing here for me Relena. No future, no life." Heero said coldly.

"What are you talking about, I'm your future, your life, you have a kingdom and money." Relena argued.

"And that means what, Relena?" Heero growled coldly. "I have told you before and I'll say it again...I do NOT love you." Heero walked closer. "I will Not marry you."

Relena stormed into Heero's room, glaring at Duo who was standing by the window, the curtains still drawn, but open a crack so that he could look through them. He looked up at Relena with disgust over his face.

"Get out!" Relena yelled with her hands on her fluffy pink covered hips

Duo just laughed a bit and looked back out the window. Relena glared and threw open the curtains when she saw the mirror behind Duo, lacking a certain person. The sun hit Duo and he back away, holding his gloved hand over the side of his face that was touched from the sun. He hissed in pain and backed into a shadow.

"Relena!" Heero growled as he entered the room and slapped the girl hard. He closed the curtains and went over to Duo.

Part of Duo's face was burned and he was glaring at the girl. "He's a vampire, you choose a vampire over a princess, he's brainwashed you." Relena cried out.

"It was his choice that I am even alive Relena." Heero remove his shirt to reveal the marks on his neck. "I will not allow him to drink of that filth you call blood that runs through your veins." Heero turned back to Duo and offered him his bare neck.

Seeing the skin and not being able to resist temptation any longer he bit into Heero's neck, his arms wrapping around Heero's waist. Heero's eyes closed allowing the Vampire to drink all he wanted.

"HEERO!" Relena cried. "What have you done to my love?"

Duo pulled away before Heero lost to much body. He bit into his own wrist and offered it to Heero. Glaring at Relena as he did so. Heero's hand slid around the back of Duo's wrist gently pulling it to his lips. He licked the broken skin and kissed it as he began to drink the thick crimson liquid.

"Heero, no, you'll become one of them." Relena cried, falling to her knees near Heero. Duo grabbed her face in his free hand and held the struggling girl there. His nails digging into her skin.

"Aahhh." Heero moaned at first as he felt the change start from within him. His eyes shot open and he fell to his knees in a vast pain. It felt like his body was being torn apart as the pain entered his lungs and veins. He could not breath for it felt like death had reached its black hand of bone down his throat, but still he refused to scream.

Duo knelt down to him and pulled him into his free arm, his wrist healing quickly. His grip still on Relena's face.

Heero started to shake. He felt cold and thirsty. Even more so then the other night when he had journeyed to the kitchen during the hours of the moon light. His cerialin blue eyes started to glow as he sat in the shadows at the vampire's feet. His gaze fell upon the trembling girl before him. They saw past the frilly pink dress. Past the skin that was pail from her growing fear. He watched as the heart pumped the blood through her veins and his thirst grew. He could hear her heart beating, fast in its worry and panic. His canines grew as his jaw opened. He moved closer to his ex-fiancée and roughly jerked her to him as his teeth sank into her. She paled with every sip. She cried out in pain as his sips tore the liquid of life from her veins with all his hatred for her .

Duo smiled at the scene and waited patiently for his new love to finish his first meal. His own thirst growing at the site of the two. Heero stopped before Relena was completely drained. His teeth exited her neck and he looked into her eyes. "Perhaps now you will listen though I doubt it will change your fate." He licked the blood from his lips

"Why..."Was all she managed to get out. To weak to even move, let alone continue to talk.

"You look thirsty." Heero looked up Duo. "Would you like some?"

"Go ahead and finish her off, if you've had to deal with that thing for longer then a day, you deserve it, but we will hunt tonight, together." Duo said with a smile.

Heero nodded and drained Relena down to the last drop. "What now?" He asked as he stood leaving the pink leftovers on the hard, cold floor.

"We leave, if you have no one to say good bye to, then we can leave now." Duo said pulling Heero close to him, licking the blood from his lips.

"In the daylight?" Heero asked. "There is no one I wish to say good bye to."

"Very well love." A small wind swirled around them, there feet left the ground and darkness surrounded them. It felt like they were dropping, straight threw the floor, into the shadows that surrounded them. Small screams filled there ears, and ghostly hands reached out for them, but never touched them. Duo's arms were wrapped around Heero protectively and his cloak swirled around them like fire. Everything went still and their feet were on grey stone floors.

By that time Heero's arms were placed firmly around Duo's shoulders and his face into the tempting crook of his neck.

"Are you alright?" Duo asked, running his fingers along his back.

Heero pulled away and nodded as he looked around the room they were now in. It was a large chamber, with a bed that was large, and covered in black and red silk sheets and three comforters, two black, one red, of down feathers. There was a single large dark red wood dresser and also a large wardrobe of the same wood. The floor was a cold grey stone, covered in a black carpet around the bed, and blood red drapes hung from the four posts. There were no windows and the ceiling was high and dark, small squeaks could be heard and an occasional bat would take flight, resting somewhere else in the room. "This is my chamber, the rest of the mansion is pretty well lit, so I will wait until night fall to give you the tour." Duo said.

Heero nodded again taking in the layout of the room.

Duo removed his cloak revealing his thin body once more, his puffy white shirt and tight leather pants. He sat on the bed kicking off his boots and holding his hand out to Heero.

Heero laid on the bed next to Duo feeling oddly tired. Duo pulled the covers over them and closed his eyes to sleep. "No matter how much you sleep, the day will always drain you." Duo said.

"Hai." Heero said and closed his eyes

-----

"Duo's back and he brought someone with him." Wufei said, walking out from a shadow, caring Duo's warn cloak. He threw it into the laundry and smiled at Quatre. "This could be both, good, or bad." He added.

"Heero must have come earlier then expected." Quatre smiled "Poor human. He seemed so lost went I met him"

"Well, Quatre, I will tell you this, it's defiantly not a human and a vampire in that room." He smirked at Quatre and lifted his eyes brow.

"What is going on?" Trowa entered from the shadows behind them.

"Our king has brought home another." Wufei said with a smirk. Trowa nodded, having some suspicion on who the new one was.

"What's all this chatting about?' Zechs asked, coming into the room caring a bucket of water for the laundry.

"Heero has joined us." Trowa answered before he stepped back into the shadows.

"Oh really." Zechs said in a happy tone. Wufei and Quatre looked mildly surprised. "We were once his gauds."

"Oh." Wufei said. "That's interesting. Duo usually doesn't take people from the same place, but he's chosen three now. Hmm." Wufei sat down in the chair and thought for a moment. "This Heero, must mean something to him if he's willing to make his life here comfortable with familiar faces." He said at last.

"Serving Heero was kind of a pain. The boy was always cold and never let a soul in." Zechs said a little amused. "He was never a bad lad, though."

Wufei lifted an eye brow. "Really, then why does Duo like him. Duo's hyper to say the least, lately he seems to have been distracted. He's scary, to say the least, but a forgiving master." Wufei said.

"That should be a nice change for the little Prince" Zechs smiled. "He has never had someone like that around him before."

"Well, I hope everything works out for the two of them, now come on we have to get the place cleaned for when Duo awakes, he doesn't like a messy house." Quatre said.

"No, just a messy room." Wufei said with a smirk. "It helps to not have any guest." Quatre said with a sigh.

-----

Heero awoke and found himself in Duo's arms. Duo was watching Heero with a small smile on his lips. "Are you ready to get up, the suns setting now." Duo said.

"Hai." Heero said as he stood dislodging himself from Duo's hold. Duo got out from the bed also and removed his shirt, going to his closet and pulling out a purple loose shirt, that he could wear unbuttoned.

"Let's go fit you for some cloths." Duo said, leading Heero out of the room. the rest of house was decorated similar to Duo's room, just a lot cleaner, and something's carried the Eltwo shield on them.

"Are we in Eltwo?" Heero was a little shocked but he did not let it show. He had just made that up before. "Next thing ya know you'll be telling me that you really are the prince"

"I stopped being a prince over five hundred years ago." Duo said with a smirk, pulling open a curtain to show Heero the city below them. Lit up with thousands of lights.

"That's a very odd coincidence" Heero said as his eyes fell upon the city below.

"Your bath is ready m'Lord" a serving girl bowed and walked off.

Duo smiled. Looks like his servants went out and hired new help. He would have to thank them later. Duo started walking towards the baths. "You may look around if you wish, we will leave for a hunt in an hour, be ready. Quatre should be down in the kitchens, he can find you some cloths." Duo said, he entered a room and shut the door.

Heero took off looking for the kitchen making a mental map of the castle as he went.

"Well, hello again." Quatre said seeing Heero stepping into the kitchen.

"I was told to see you about clothes..." Heero gave Quatre a small bow of the head as he closed the door behind him.

"Um… did he say whether you need servants cloths or masters cloths?" Quatre asked.

"No" Heero said. "All I know is that I am to go hunting with him in an hour."

"Well, then Master's cloths it is. So don't bow to me any more." Quatre said with a laugh and lead Heero towards the laundry room.

"It's a habit." Heero said as he followed the little blond.

"And I thought you were a prince." Quatre said, handing Heero a shirt and a pair of pants.

"I was but having the mingle with other Royals will do that." Heero said as he changed.

"Oh, I guess I can understand that." Quatre laughed. "I have never seen Duo bow to anyone. Not even when he was a prince." He said thoughtfully. "But being born of the blood will do that too you." He smiled at Heero. "You look great. Now if anything happens to the outfit, don't fret over it, I can mend it up easily." He said. Heero looked at it in a mirror and nodded at the sight of the floating cloths.

Wufei came in then, and bowed to Heero. "My name is Wufei, a pleasure of meeting you sir." He said.

"Hn" Heero said retaining his princely ways.

Wufei smiled. "I guess Zechs was right."

"About what?" Heero asked as he put on his jacket

"You're cold." He said simply. "Can't even greet anyone with a simply Hello." He just smiled and left the room, taking with him a few sheets, and a pillow.

Heero left and made his way back to were Duo had left him by the window. Duo came out exactly an hour after he had entered and smiled at Heero. His hair was pulled back into a braid that ended halfway down his back, and hung loosely to the back of his knees. He wore pants that seemed tighter then the last ones, his shirt was loose and revealed a great deal of his pale chest.

Heero said nothing. He merely waited for the Dark King to speak to him.

"Are you hungry?" Duo asked with a smile.

"Hai" Heero nodded in response.

----------

"Take your pick Heero." Duo said a few hours later. They were standing in the shadows of a near by neighborhood and watching the few people out of the streets, the people completely unaware of the danger lurking only a few feet away. He eyed the people as they passed. His eyes taking in every detail. "Blue haired women in the yellow dress."

"Okay, I know you're already quick, but wait until she passes a shadow and simply pull her in. Make sure she doesn't scream or she'll get the attention of the others." Duo explained.

Heero nodded and left Duo's side and strolling to the woman in the yellow dress. "The moon is quite beautiful tonight." Heero said as he strolled beside her.

"Yes, beautiful. I'm terrible busy right now, so if you don't mind." She walked a bit faster.

Heero disappeared into a shadow and waited for the woman to past the little alley he was now waiting for her in. As she passed he pulled her in covering her mouth with his hand and biting into her neck. Duo watched wish amusement and pulled a random person into the shadows, draining the young man of his blood and dropping the dead body to the ground. He disappeared into the shadow and snuck up behind Heero. "Did you enjoy it?" Duo asked smoothly.

"Hai, but here blood was bitter." Heero used a piece of the woman's dress to wipe the blood off his lips.

"Just remember the younger the sweeter, but if you get too young it'll be two sweet. I find anywhere between 20 to 30 a good range." Duo said with a chuckle.

Heero nodded and glazed back at the people "They remind me of cattle."

"They are, we are a whole other breed." Duo said, licking the small drop of blood off Heero's lips that had been missed. "It'll be dawn in a few hours I think we should get back. I've been neglecting my duties this past week." Duo said stepping back into the shadows. Heero followed uncertain of what would happen next. It was the same as before, it felt like dropping, screams filled there ears and ghostly hands reached out but never touched them. Then they simple stepped out in one of the halls of Duo's mansion.

"I don't think I will get use to that." Heero said as he stepped away from Duo.

"I actually find it amusing." Duo said heading towards his great hall. He meet Wufei half way there. Heero did the one thing he could do. He followed yet again.

"There are a few people who want to talk to you. Howard, Noin, and Trieze." Wufei said. Duo nodded and turned to Heero. "Are Vampires the only demonic beings you have seen?" Duo asked with a smile.

"Hai" Heero nodded.

"Then you will love this." Duo said mischievously.

"Hai" Heero's icy glare was back up as soon as they started walking again.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter Six

Duo opened the doors and they entered the great hall, a large room filled to the brim with creatures that people would consider to be monsters. People who looked more like bulls walking on two feet, and others with tails, horns, and wings, giant boars that talked, blood like drool spilling out of there mouths. Elves that looked like they would rip you apart and eat your hearts. Duo walked past them, head held high, and they coward, but the straightened back up and hissed and sneered as Wufei walked by, Wufei just ignored them.

Each was a recipient of Heero's cold glare as he brought up the rear. Most of the creatures backed down from Heero's glare, but a few tried to match it, something that proved not to be an easy task. One bull in particular stepped in front of Heero and took in a deep breath.

"New blood." He growled. Duo was between them in an instant.

"Do you wish to die." He growled. The bull like creature backed away bowing his head lowly.

"My apologies..."He growled glaring at Heero. Duo growled at him and walked past him.

Heero didn't know what his role was so he stayed between Wufei and Duo. Duo sat down on the throne, carved from demon bones, and waited for Trieze to step forward.

"You're majesty, I found these two stealing from my property." Trieze said. Duo yawned.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it. You know the laws and they know the laws." Duo said simply. As Heero watched the preceding of the court he realized that it was not much different from that of the world of humans, with one exception. The players were deadlier by far. One wrong move and these subject could rip you off the throne and tear you from limb to limb. So he just watched and learned what he could.

"Leave." Duo suddenly yelled, standing. The people grumbled and left without a voiced argument to their king. "These are always to boring." He said at Heero smiling. Duo looked at the window, the sun was up, but blocked out of the room. "What do you want to do?" Duo asked him, pulling him close.

"What are my choices?" Heero asked not fighting him.

"Anything you want." Duo said, his smile growing, revealing his sharp canines.

"Things like this always tire me out" Heero answered, indicating the court.

"Yeah me too, that's why I can only handle three or four cases a day, at most, so anything you want, we'll do it." Duo said.

"Sleep." Heero may have eaten only a few hours ago but he felt oddly drained.

"Are you sure?" Duo asked.

"Hai. I'm tired." Heero mumbled, practically felling asleep in his arms unaware of the strange creacher that stood not fifty feet away that was enjoying his energy as a snack.

Duo noticed the symptoms and lifted Heero into his arms, leaning over the whisper to Wufei. Wufei nodded and left their side. Duo stood and carried Heero out of the room. That bastard had just ruined his day, and now Duo was going to ruin his. He smiled at Heero, maybe Heero would like to taste demon blood. It was far different then human blood.

Heero started to twitch as he started having a nightmare and his fingers clutched the front of Duo's shirt. Duo clutched him close and entered his room laying him down on the bed he shook him gently. "Heero." He said, then shook him once sharply.

"Hn" Heero jolted awake "Hai?" He sat up.

Duo brought his neck to Heero's mouth in a flash. "Drink." He ordered.

"Hn?" Heero was startled.

"Drink!" Duo said more forcible. Heero did as he was told and gently sank his teeth into Duo's neck. It reminded him of wine that had been perfectly aged. Duo waited until Wufei dragged the demon in by her hair and shoved her on the bed, where Duo could reach her. "You dare feed off your prince?" He asked. She shook her head, scared to death of her King. Duo grabbed her by her hair. Pulling away from Heero and putting her in front of him, neck exposed.

Heero sank his teeth into her rough flesh. The taste was exhilarating and he could feel the power in it as he drank. Yet he was a bit disappointed. The flavor was lacking and when he thought about it all the blood he had tasted had. All but Duo's rich blood that reminded him so much of the perfected wine, but he continued to drink.

Duo sank his teeth in the other side of her neck, drinking the blood with Heero.

"mmmmmmmm" Heero closed his eyes. He was enjoying this very much.

The girl in there clutches went limp, her life gone. Duo tossed her away and pulled Heero in for a kiss. Liking away the blood hungrily and devouring Heero's mouth. He pulled away. "Sleep." He said and left the room. He needed to talk to his people, Heero would not be messed with again. Heero was at a loss for breath. His world had turned round and round when Duo pulled the demon girl away and drank of Heero's lips. His mind was mush as he laid down and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------

Duo came back an hour later and crawled into bed with Heero, wrapping his arms around him and falling asleep along side his prince. Somehow during their sleep, Heero's arm and leg had draped themselves around Duo.

Duo woke up the next night and slipped out of bed before Heero could get up. He had a surprise for his little prince. Oh how payback could be a bitch. He smiled and slipped out of the room.

Heero woke about an hour later and ventured from the room looking for Duo. Duo was sitting in the kitchen talking with Quatre and Trowa. Two humans each of about twenty, were chained and gagged on the ground. "No the men didn't even hear me coming." Duo said finishing up his story.

Heero knocked on the open door "May I enter?"

Duo laughed. "There is no need to ask." Duo said with a smile towards Heero. Both Quatre and Trowa smiled at him in greeting.

"Hello Quatre, Trowa, Duo" He took the chair next to Duo ignoring the humans.

"Heero? Do you remember when I said I would have my pay back?" Duo asked, his lips close to Heero's. Heero nodded his eyes on Duo's lips.

"Well I want you to go with Quatre and wear what he gives you, that's all." He moved away from Heero and went back to talking with Trowa.

"Hn?" Heero got up and followed the blond servant.

Quatre blushed when he handed Heero a black and blue dress.

"HN?!" Heero's eyes widened. "There is no way I'm wearing THAT!" Heero growled.

"Then take it up with-never mind." Quatre said, strong arms wrapped around Heero.

"Is that a fact Heero?" Duo asked whispering in his ear and licking it lightly.

Heero shivered remembering the kiss from the night before "Hai" it came out as a whisper.

"Oh, really, well you either wear the dress or you get you're own room." Duo said and left.

Heero growled and grabbed the dress. He emerged from the room fifteen minutes later in the black and blue dress. Duo ignored him for a moment. Favoring Trowa with the conversation they were in. Heero just walked by him on his way down the hall playing with a blue and black fan like a lady would as he went.

Duo eyed him and growled. "Get back here." He growled out dangerously. Quatre grabbed Trowa's arm and pulled him from the room.

"Never get between a vampire and his prey." he said. And Duo had his eye on prey right now. very tempting prey.

"Hai?" Heero turned back to Duo as if just realizing he was there

Duo leaned in and was about to kiss Heero but then said. "I caught dinner for both of us, take you're pick." He said and pulled away.

"I have to watch my figure you know" Heero was playing as well but that did not change the fact that he was in a dress and was not happy with it. Duo just laughed a little and eyed Heero expectantly. "Just eat, you little tease." He growled out, bearing his teeth.

Heero grabbed the woman and sank his teeth into her. His eyes never leaving Duo for an instant. When Duo saw the women die he walked over to Heero and motioned for him to stand up. Heero dropped her to the cold floor and did not bother to clean his lips as he stood. Duo leaned forward and licked Heero's lips slowly working his tongue through Heero's lips and devouring his mouth again. His arms wrapped around Heero's waist and pulled him to him tightly, groping his butt roughly. Duo pulled away and moved to Heero's ear. "You know the best thing about a dress?" He asked, licking Heero's ear.

"Hnn?" Heero was a little dazed from the kiss.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Duo said and walked off ignoring the human on the ground for now. Heero followed him not knowing what else to do.

"Heero stop being a puppy and do something already." Duo said with a smile, though his back was turned on Heero. Heero took his folded fan and popped Duo on the butt with it as he walked by. Duo licked his teeth and disappeared without warning, his voice echoing behind him. "Come find me, my little prince."

"HN" Heero growled as he charged down the hall checking Duo's room first. Empty. Finding it empty Heero tried the throne room.

"Empty...try the kitchen." It was Duo's voice.

Heero turned and ran back to the kitchen throwing open the doors. The human who had been alive now lay dead, her blood drained. "You're too slow Heero, I'm outside...come to me, little prince."

Heero was loosing his cool as he charged out into the garden. Duo stood out in the garden with his back facing Heero, the moon light washing over his pale skin, a wine glass of blood in his hands.

"I am not chasing you any farther!" Heero growled as he walked up to him very frustrated.

"You didn't have to chase me in the first place." Duo said with a sly smile. Heero folded his arms over his chest and glared at Duo. "Oh did I make my little prince angry. You shouldn't have made me go to you're home during the sunlight hours." Duo said, still smiling, he swirled the glass, making it so the blood wouldn't dry in it.

"And you could have waited until dark" Heero huffed and went back into the castle. Duo growled and followed him. He caught Heero from behind and forced him against the wall, arms behind his back tightly. Duo licked his neck, very similar to the position from the first night Duo had pinned him. Heero growled trying to keep up his frustration but it was melting away as Duo licked his neck.

Duo pushed a knee between Heero's legs. "You are mine Heero." He whispered into his ear.

"Ahhhh" Heero moaned enjoying what the Vampire King was doing. His mind returning to a pile of mush.

Duo pulled away yet again and walked down the hall, not giving Heero reason or explanation. Heero slid to the floor panting and trying to clear his mind. What was going on?

Duo went back to his room. Dawn would be upon them soon. Tomorrow he would take Heero out for another hunt. Heero did not return to Duo's room, he wondered the halls until sun rise and slipped into the music room were he sat on a couch and drifted off to sleep.

Duo sat up after the millionth time of turning in his bed and stormed out of his room in search for Heero, a cloak drawn over him so he could move freely. "Where is HE!!" He yelled at the first servant he saw which happened to be Wufei.

"I have not seen him" Wufei jumped out of the way.

Duo growled at him and stormed off, the next person he came into contact with was Zechs. "WHERE...is...HE!" He nearly screamed, grabbing Zechs by the throat and shoving him into the wall.

"I think I saw some one in the music room Sir" Quatre said running for his life.

Duo dropped Zechs and headed towards the music room in a blur. He slammed open the door, braking it off it's hinges and started towards Heero seething in anger.

"Hn?" Heero sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Why are you NOT in my bed?" Duo asked through his teeth, stepping closer to Heero.

"Hn?" Heero stood still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Duo softened a bit but kept his mask on. He threw Heero over his shoulder, and making sure to stay in the shadows, he made his way back into his room throwing Heero down onto the bed and laid down himself. "Mine!" he growled and fell back asleep, cuddling up with Heero tightly in his arms.

"That was scary!" Quatre cried in the kitchen.

Zechs rubbed his neck in agreement. "Does he do that a lot?" He asked.

"Not really" Wufei answered

Trowa laughed a bit. Zechs glared at him. "Hey the only reason you're laughing is because you didn't feel his wrath." Zech said.

The next evening Heero was the first to wake. He tried to get up but found himself restrained by Duo's arms

"You're not going anywhere." Duo growled. "Why did you not come here for bed/' He asked, pulling Heero closer to him.

"I felt like walking and fell a sleep in the music room" Heero answered.

Duo glared at him suspiciously. "We are going hunting tonight." He said and pulled himself out of bed.

"Would you like me to wear the dress or pants?" Heero asked not caring any longer about it.

"I think pants will be fine, well save the dress for later." Duo said with a suggestive tone. Heero nodded and walked to the second wooden cabinet and started to change. Duo watched him for a moment before dressing himself.

--------------------------------------------------

An hour later found them walking the streets of a city full of people. "Be careful in this town Heero. They know of vampires here." Duo said quietly.

"Hai" Heero said as he walked beside Duo.

"Choose you're prey." Duo said casually.

"How about the twins?" Heero nodded to a pare that walked side by side.

"Sounds good." Duo said.

"Hai" Heero said and Duo and himself walked toward the unsuspecting pair.

"You there!" Duo turned to see a black haired man behind them "Leave them alone. I know who you are?" The man said, taking out a cross and a wooden stake. Duo laughed.

"Oh you think I cross will hurt me." Duo said, pulling aside his shirt to reveal his own cross." The man dropped the cross and growled out at the pair.

"Vampires are not welcome here."

"Then make me leave." Duo growled out. The man charged Duo and Duo made to charge back but the man was on him in a blink of an eye the stake in Duo's chest.

"Hn!" Heero was behind the man in an instant and snapped his neck. He scooped Duo up and ran out of the town. He did not know how to get back so he found a cave for them to hide in "Duo?" Heero pulled out the stake and offer his neck to Duo. Duo lay shaking on the ground yet deathly still at the same time. He made no move towards Heero's neck, his eyes were tightly closed and he was clawing at the hole in his chest, which luckily missed his heart, just barely, his breath was heavy.

Heero cut his own neck with one of his nails letting the blood run. He pulled Duo up forcing Duo's mouth to open around the cut tasting the blood on his tongue he roughly bit into Heero's neck and started sucking. And he didn't stop.

Heero started to feel the pain but did not cry out until he felt that his life was threatened. He could not help but to pass out in Duo's strong grip. Hearing the small cry of pain, Duo's eyes snapped open and he pulled away pushing Heero away from him. He looked around. they weren't home. He pulled Heero closer to him and checked to make sure the boy a still there. He then passed out on top of him, his blood still spilling from his open wound.


End file.
